utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Meta-Kakera/Artists that don't allow their works to be reprinted
**Update Thanks to NicoNicoMikkun and NicoNicoMikkun's friend for the quick translation of the message I wanted to send (Really thank you so much!!) I will now start to compile all the artists I have to send the letter to and create a page that lists all artists that have allowed/not allowed us to use their artwork. I think because of this I will have to create some new policies for the use of artwork on the wiki...that will, however, be a discussion for another time.... -Sen Combing through some Pixiv artists' profiles lately, I realized that quite a lot of them have mentioned to not reprint their works without permission. So, for now I'll be deleting images from artists that have requested their works to not be reprinted. Of course, it's impossible to delete so many images and still have a functionable Wiki. So Sen suggested that we message some artists asking if we could use their artworks, with proper credit of course. The problem then is, do we request every time we want to use their images, or do we just message each one asking to use their utaite images overall. Personally, I think the first option is better, but they'd probably get annoyed by us, huh... In the meantime, myvocaloid on tumblr has an (incomplete, for obvious reasons) list of artists who don't want their work reprinted. I'll be sorting through for now, but if you find any others then be sure to add them in a comment and/or delete any works. If the list gets too big, we might have to add a forum section... I'm not quite sure what to do in the meantime, though. Also, some artists that aren't listed in that list who don't want their work reprinted (with or without permission, depending on which). These are artists I know we used artworks from before: *もんち (Monchi) *鴨川章 (Kamogawa Akira) *かる (Karu) I apologize for being so inactive. ---- Sen here! So basically this is the basic contents of the letter I intend to send out: Hello, I’m sorry I cannot speak Japanese very well. This is a general statement sent to all artists regarding the use of their work. I’am one of the administrators at the Utaite wiki and I would like to request your cooperation. The Utaite wiki is a site made by fans for fans to learn about the utaite. The staff at the wiki keeps the artist’s thoughts utmost in mind which is why we require that every image posted on the wiki must be credited to the original artist. However we realized this is not enough as some artists forbid the reposting of their work. So we have decided to send a message to all artists, informing them that we are using their work on the wiki and to ask for permission to use their work. I apologize for the speed that it took to come to this conclusion. I sincerely hope for your cooperation on this manner. If you accept, all artwork shall be kept on the wiki and you will be included in a list that states that we have your explicit permission to use your artwork. If you decline, the wiki staff shall remove all your works and include you in a list that states the artists that prohibit people from reposting their artwork in any way. If you have any terms on the use of your work we will gladly hear them and work it out with you. Here is a list of pages that currently use your image: of pages with links Thank you for reading. I hope we will be able to cooperate on this manner. -Sen ________________ So I hope the letter is understood that if, they allow us to use their works, its all of their works not just a work.... Also I think I might also create a page that lists some terms, that I can link to on the letter, on what we can or cannot do to the artwork (like editing it and such) so that they know we are respecting their artwork. Category:Blog posts Category:News, Important Topics, etc.